Infinite! AkaKuro : Catastrophe
by Yuna Seijuurou
Summary: [ AU/ AkaKuro Family ] Satu kebohongan dan pertahanan bernama cinta itu pun goyah. "Aku ingin bercerai darimu. Akan kubawa Seiya-kun dan Teru bersamaku..." Apa yang terjadi? Akankah cinta mereka bertahan?
1. Chapter 1

"Aku tak tahan lagi..."

Bulir air bening itu mulai mengalir turun. Meluncur mulus dari sudut mata Tetsuya. Nafasnya tampak memburu. Menahan emosi yang meluap-luap dari dalam dada.

Sungguh, Tetsuya tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Ini sudah di luar batas kesabarannya. Di luar kendalinya. Karena semua yang terjadi bukan hanya menyangkut dirinya.

"Tetsuya..."

Seijuurou berjalan mendekat. Hendak menyentuh bahu yang tengah gemetaran di hadapannya. Bermaksud meredam emosi di depannya. Juga menenangkan jiwa yang tengah kalut itu.

"Ja-jangan sentuh!"

Gerakan Seijuurou pun terhenti.

"Tetsuya...Tolong, jangan lakukan ini padaku."

Tetsuya masih terdiam. Kedua tangannya terlipat dan memeluk bahunya sendiri. Wajahnya menunduk. Seijuurou bisa melihat istrinya tengah menangis, meski Tetsuya berusaha menyembunyikannya. Sakit. Ia tak sanggup melihat Tetsuya menahan sakit. Lebih baik Tetsuya membencinya, dibandingkan harus melihatnya menderita seperti ini.

Tapi, Seijuurou paham akan satu hal. Ia tak bisa membela dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan...mendekat."

Seijuurou benci ini.

"Tetsuya, tolong...Beri aku satu kesempatan..."

Suara tersendat di tenggorokan. Bahu gemetar semakin hebat. Air mata mengalir semakin deras. Tapi, ia harus mengucapkannya. Ucapkan, dan semua akan berakhir.

"Aku..."

Seijuurou menahan nafas. Rasanya ia bisa mendengar suara degup jantungnya sendiri. Untuk beberapa saat, suara Tetsuya teredam angin yang berhembus.

"...Aku ingin meminta cerai."

Sepasang heterokromatik melebar. Demi apapun, tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya bahwa kata-kata yang paling ia benci itu akan ia dengar dari bibir istrinya sendiri. Tidak! Tentu saja Seijuurou takkan mengabulkan itu!

"A-apa yang kau katakan barusan, Tetsuya?"

Pertanyaan retoris. Tetsuya tahu, Seijuurou mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Haruskah kuulangi lagi, Seijuurou-kun? Aku ingin bercerai darimu!"

Seijuurou kembali gelap mata. Ia menarik tangan tangan Tetsuya keras-keras, tak peduli sekalipun istrinya berteriak tertahan.

"Jangan pernah ucapkan permintaan konyol macam itu, Tetsuya! Tentu saja aku takkan menceraikanmu!"

Tetsuya berusaha menepis genggaman tangan Seijuurou, tapi percuma saja. Perbedaan kekuatan di antara mereka cukup besar. Alih-alih melepaskan diri, justru Seijuurou yang menarik lengannya semakin kuat, kemudian meraih tubuh ringkih itu dalam dekapannya.

"Le—paskan!"

"Tidak akan, Tetsuya. Aku takkan melepaskanmu..."

_PLAK!_

Satu tamparan di pipi kiri, dan Tetsuya berhasil melepaskan diri.

Seijuurou memegang pipinya yang mulai tampak kemerahan. Bekas tamparan itu cukup menimbulkan rasa perih. Tetsuya ternyata masih memiliki tenaga untuk menamparnya dengan cukup keras. Terkejut, tentu saja. Sementara Tetsuya masih terdiam dengan nafas memburu. Menahan isak tangis, meski jejak air mata di kedua pipinya sudah terlalu kentara.

"Aku akan pergi. Akan kubawa Seiya-kun dan Teru bersamaku..."

Gaya gravitasi seolah memasung Seijuurou. Pemuda itu tak bergeming. Bahkan ia tak sanggup meraih punggung Tetsuya yang mulai berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkannya...dan juga kenangan indah yang mereka ciptakan di kamar itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Infinite! AkaKuro: Catastrophe**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro: Catastrophe © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya, Akashi Teru & Akashi Seishirou) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : Contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre family (and others)/ Rated T/ Multi chapters with drabble(s) format**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena riak pun terkadang mendiami air yang tenang

Karena angin tak selalu berhembus lembut

Karena gelung ombak tak selalu menyejukkan

Karena lava bersembunyi di balik gunung yang menjulang kokoh

Satu kebohongan kecil dan semuanya luluh lantak

Menghancurkan pertahanan abstrak bernama cinta

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua kelopak mata mungil itu terbuka. Menyesuaikan diri dengan intensitas cahaya yang menerpa. Menatap nanar ruangan yang tampak asing baginya. Aroma yang khas tertangkap indera penciumannya. Memicingkan mata sedikit ke kiri dan ia dapati tiang infus berdiri di hadapannya. Sebuah kantong infus yang sudah tinggal separuh tampak menggantung di atasnya. Menetes lambat dan memasuki sistem vaskularisasinya.

Seumur-umur, ini pertama kalinya ia diinfus. Ternyata tak sesakit itu.

Ia mencoba untuk bangun, tapi rasa nyeri yang menyerang memaksanya untuk kembali berbaring. Tidak sesakit kemarin, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya mengaduh.

"Khh...di mana ini? Rumah sakit?"

Bola mata _crimson_nya menelisik sekitar. Dalam ruangan yang termasuk mewah untuk ukuran kamar rumah sakit itu, ia tidak seorang diri. Seorang pria paruh baya tampak duduk di sofa. Kepalanya menunduk dengan mata terpejam.

"_Jii-sama_?"

Suara panggilan itu tak bersahut. Tampaknya Akashi Seishirou tengah tertidur.

Anak itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandang sekitarnya. Hanya ada dirinya dan Akashi Seishirou. Seijuurou dan Tetsuya tak tampak dimanapun.

Akashi Seiya menunduk lesu. Ia sedang terbaring lemah dan kedua orang tuanya tak berada di sisinya. Sedikit rasa kecewa terbit dari lubuk hatinya. Juga rasa penyesalan yang tak kalah menyesakkan.

Mungkinkah ini...karma?

Melihat kakeknya tertidur lelap, ia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya kembali. Namun, suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru di luar sana menarik perhatiannya. Seiya tidak jadi memejamkan matanya, ketika—

—_BRAK!_

Pintu terbuka dengan keras. Hampir saja terbanting. Menampilkan sosok pemuda yang tampak terengah-engah. Akashi Seishirou sampai terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau—"

Pertanyaan Seishirou tak digubrisnya. Pemuda itu kembali menutup pintu dengan suara yang tak kalah keras dibandingkan suara yang pertama. Tak lupa menguncinya. Memastikan orang luar tak mengganggu mereka yang ada di dalamnya.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu!"

Lagi, Seishirou tak dihiraukannya. Pandangan si pemuda tertuju pada sosok mungil yang tengah berbaring. Kedua bola mata Seiya menatap sorot mata di hadapannya dengan penuh ketakutan. Langkah demi langkah menuntun pemuda itu mendekati tempat tidur Seiya.

"Seijuurou!"

Ekspresi bola mata heterokromatik itu sama sekali tak bisa dibacanya. Apakah ayahnya marah? Benci? Atau kecewa? Selama enam tahun hidup, baru kali ini Seiya merasa ketakutan di hadapan ayahnya.

Lengan terulur. Menyentuh pipi Seiya yang mulai gemetaran.

_Apakah_ otou-san _akan marah lagi..._

Sentuhan menjadi pelukan.

Menyandarkan wajahnya di samping wajah puteranya, Seijuurou memeluk erat Seiya. Samar-samar suara isak tangis terdengar.

"Seiya...Kau tetap di sini..."

Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Ia tak mengerti.

"Kau tetap di sini. Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan _otou-san_..."

"_O-otou-san_?"

_Jangan pergi. Sekalipun Tetsuya berusaha merebutmu dariku..._

Seishirou tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Perubahan sikap Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba, jelas menimbulkan tanda tanya. Namun, semua terjawab jelas ketika ia membuka ponsel dan membaca sebaris kalimat yang mengejutkannya.

Pesan dari menantu kesayangannya.

_Maafkan aku, otou-sama. Tapi aku ingin menggugat cerai Seijuurou-kun._

* * *

**_To be Continued_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sepertinya sudah tidak demam lagi."

Punggung tangan Seijuurou menyentuh kening itu perlahan. Mencoba merasakan kalor yang merambat melalui permukaan kulit. Akashi Seiya memejamkan kedua matanya, ketika keningnya mendapat sapuan hangat dari punggung tangan Seijuurou yang besar.

Helaan nafas lega terdengar setelahnya. Diiringi dengan tatapan mata heterokromatik yang melembut. Sama sekali berbeda dengan beberapa saat yang lalu. Masih terbayang jelas dalam ingatan Seiya ketika Seijuurou membanting pintu seperti orang kesetanan dan mengunci pintu dengan ketakutan. Entah sesuatu macam apa yang tengah mengejar ayahnya itu.

Satu hal yang pasti, ekspresi wajah penuh amarah yang meluap-luap itu mengingatkannya akan satu hal. Malam yang baginya seperti neraka. Malam yang Akashi Seiya berharap tak pernah ada.

_Malam itu..._

"Seiya?"

Anak itu nyaris melamun. Dan baru tersadar akan kenyataan ketika punggung tangan Seijuurou beralih menjamah pipi pucatnya yang dingin.

Kini semburat ketakutan ganti tersemat dalam sepasang rubi milik Seiya.

"Seiya..."

"_Otou-san_... apa _otou-san_ masih marah... padaku?"

Tersenyum kecut, Seijuurou menatap wajah buah hatinya lembut. Sekuat tenaga berusaha melenyapkan sisa-sisa rasa takut itu.

"Apa masih terasa sakit?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Seijuurou justru mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tidak, ia bukannya tak mau menjawab. Bukan juga tak mau meminta maaf. Tapi, lebih kepada ingin melupakan semuanya.

Melupakan sebuah kesalahan yang mungkin tak seharusnya ia lakukan sebagai seorang ayah.

Seiya hanya menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban. Meskipun begitu, iris merah itu tak bisa sepenuhnya menyembunyikan sedikit rasa sakit. Sebuah kebohongan kecil lagi.

Seijuurou menangkup kedua pipi Seiya dengan tatapan pasrah. Sejujurnya, ia sudah lelah. Lelah akan segala macam bentuk kebohongan yang ia terima belakangan. Lelah untuk mengendalikan emosi. Dan juga lelah menebus semuanya sendirian.

Menyaksikan darah daging yang tergolek lemah sepertinya sudah menjadi hukuman yang setimpal.

"Tidurlah lagi. _Otou-san_ akan menemanimu di sini."

Gelengan kecil menjadi isyarat untuk menolak. "Tapi _otou-san_... Aku tidak mengantuk."

"Kau keberatan kalau aku yang menemanimu?"

Seiya tak bergeming.

_Kau takut padaku? Tak mau menerimaku lagi?_

Menatap puteranya yang mendadak diam seribu bahasa tak urung membuat batin Seijuurou menjerit. Kedua tangan yang menangkup pipi Seiya pun melemah.

"_Okaa-san_... di mana?"

Pertanyaan itu benar-benar membuat Seijuurou kehabisan kata-kata.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Infinite! AkaKuro: Catastrophe**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro: Catastrophe © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya, Akashi Teru & Akashi Seishirou) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : Contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre family/hurt/comfort/ Rated T/ Multi chapters with drabble(s) format**

* * *

**.**

Teruntuk buah hati kami yang berharga

Melebihi apapun di dunia ini

Bahkan melebihi hayat yang terkandung dalam raga ini

Kami hanya manusia, yang tak luput dari kehinaan

Juga tak mampu menandingi ego yang bersemayam

Tapi, percayalah. Cinta kami jauh lebih besar

Sampai rasanya tak mampu berkata-kata...

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Di mana Tetsuya? Kau tak bersamanya?"

Seijuurou baru akan merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa ketika Seishirou menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Sebentar saja, rasanya ia ingin melepas semua penat yang mengganjal. Pertanyaan Seishirou sebenarnya mudah untuk dijawab. Hanya saja, itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang sanggup dijawab Seijuurou saat ini.

"Seijuurou?"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu melemparkan pandangan ke arah tempat tidur. Memastikan anak yang terbaring itu benar-benar memejamkan matanya setelah kurang lebih setengah jam beradu pendapat dengannya. Seijuurou tetap memaksanya untuk tidur, sementara sang anak bersikeras menolak dan terus menanyakan Ibunya. Lelah berdebat, Seiya pun memalingkan wajah dan menarik selimutnya dalam-dalam. Menyembunyikan gurat kekesalannya dari hadapan Seijuurou.

Seishirou sendiri tak mau membuka kartu. Pria paruh baya itu sejatinya bisa menebak masalah rumah tangga yang sedang disembunyikan puteranya. Hanya saja, ia butuh jawaban langsung dari mulut Seijuurou. Jika Tetsuya meminta untuk berpisah, maka perkara yang terjadi pastilah serius.

"Aku... tidak tahu di mana Tetsuya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Memijat pelipisnya yang mendadak berdenyut, Seijuurou pun mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas sofa kulit itu. Seishirou yang duduk tak jauh darinya terus menatapnya intens—dan juga mencecar pertanyaan.

Lidah Seijuurou sendiri terasa kelu. Tubuh dan batinnya terasa lelah. Ia ingin memejamkan mata sebentar saja. Pemuda itu tak sempat beristirahat dalam dua puluh empat jam terakhir lantaran terus berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang operasi. Belum lagi masalah beruntun yang dihadapinya setelah itu. Termasuk Tetsuya yang secara sepihak meminta untuk berpisah.

"Seijuurou, apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Seijuurou bungkam.

"Lantas kenapa Tetsuya ingin bercerai darimu?"

Tak tahan lagi, Seishirou langsung menyerang ke titik sasaran. Pertanyaan terakhir kontan membuat Seijuurou menoleh ke arah sang ayah.

"_Otou-sama_, bagaimana bisa—"

"Jangan remehkan aku, Seijuurou. Jelaskan semua padaku. Kalian berdua tidak menjelaskan apapun padaku setelah memberikan kabar bahwa Seiya masuk rumah sakit dan harus segera dioperasi. Kalian berdua juga tidak tampak akur saat menunggu di depan ruang operasi..."

"Apa... Tetsuya yang memberitahumu?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Seijuurou."

Seijuurou kembali bungkam.

"Tetsuya tak mungkin meminta untuk berpisah karena alasan sepele. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangan. Menatap nanar sosok terbaring yang tenggelam dalam selimutnya.

"Apa kau seling—"

"_Otou-sama_. Aku tak mungkin mengkhianati Tetsuya."

"Hoo... lantas alasan apa yang bisa diberikan oleh orang yang berani memotong ucapanku ini?"

Tapi tetap saja Seijuurou tak kuasa untuk bersuara.

"Seijuurou, aku tak membesarkanmu untuk menjadi seorang pengecut yang tak berani berbicara."

Tapi, faktanya ia mendadak lemah sekarang. Semua arogansi dan keangkuhan itu seakan sirna. Menjadi orang tua yang telah memiliki anak membuatnya mengenal arti tanggung jawab serta mengalahkan ego yang selalu memenangkan diri sendiri. Semenjak Seiya dan Teru lahir ke dunia, tidak ada lagi Akashi Seijuurou yang absolut. Semua figur lama yang kelam telah disimpannya jauh-jauh, digantikan dengan figur ayah yang sempurna.

Hanya saja, setelah semua yang terjadi belakangan, masihkah ia pantas untuk menyandang julukan ayah yang sempurna?

"_Otou-sama_... Maaf, tapi—"

_KLIK! KLIK!_

Tenggelam dalam pembicaraan dua arah membuat Seijuurou dan Seishirou tidak mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang sebenarnya sudah bergaung dari tadi. Mereka baru tersadar ketika seseorang di luar sana berusaha membuka pintu ruangan yang terkunci.

"Seiya-kun?"

_KLIK! KLIK! _

Nafas Seijuurou terasa tercekat mendengar suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

"Seiya-kun? Kenapa pintunya terkunci?"

Untuk sesaat, Seishirou dan Seijuurou kembali saling berpandangan. Gestur tubuh Seishirou selanjutnya mengisyaratkan Seijuurou untuk membukakan pintu bagi Tetsuya. Hanya saja—

—Seijuurou kembali tak bergeming.

"Seijuurou? Apa-apaan ini? Buka pintunya!" perintah Seishirou lagi.

Separuh hatinya ingin sekali membiarkan Tetsuya masuk, lalu memeluk erat dan menyesap aroma tubuh yang selalu menenangkannya itu. Tapi—

_Aku akan pergi. Akan kubawa Seiya-kun dan Teru bersamaku..._

Separuh hatinya yang lain seolah memberi stimulus yang mengirimkan perintah ke otak untuk membuatnya tetap diam di tempat. Kesimpulan sepihak yang terpikirkan olehnya saat ini adalah; membukakan pintu untuk Tetsuya berarti membuka jalan bagi dirinya dan Seiya untuk berpisah.

"Seijuurou!"

Kedua telinga Seijuurou seakan tuli.

Tidak tahan dengan sikap membangkang puteranya, Seishirou terpaksa bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil langkah untuk segera melesat menuju pintu. Namun, gerak refleks Seijuurou memang lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan ayahnya yang sudah mulai dimakan usia.

Seperti kesetanan, Seijuurou berlari menuju ke arah pintu yang terkunci. Tak menghiraukan teriakan ayahnya yang terus menyebut namanya. Namun, Seijuurou berlari ke arah pintu bukan dengan tujuan untuk membukanya, melainkan—

"Seiya-kun? Kumohon buka pintunya!"

—untuk menahan pintu itu dengan punggungnya.

"Seijuurou! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Seiya-kun!?"

Suara ketukan itu semakin lama semakin keras dan memekakkan pendengaran Seijuurou yang berada di baliknya.

_DUK! DUK!_

"Seiya-kun!"

Gambaran perpisahan dengan Seiya mendominasi isi pikirannya saat ini. Menahan pintu dengan punggung sembari menatap tubuh anaknya yang terbaring semakin mempertegas keinginannya untuk tidak berpisah. Entah setan mana yang telah menutup hatinya, sehingga teriakan Tetsuya sekalipun tak sanggup membuatnya luluh.

"Seijuurou! Kuperintahkan kau untuk membuka pintunya sekarang juga!"

_DUK! DUK!_

"Ah? _Otou-sama_? Ada Seijuurou-kun juga di dalam? Kumohon, bukalah pintu ini!"

Tubuh Seijuurou seolah mematung di sana. Ia sengaja menutup hati dan telinganya untuk tidak menghiraukan sekitar. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya satu, ia tidak mau dipaksa untuk berpisah dari darah dagingnya.

"Seijuurou! Menyingkirlah dari sana!"

"Seijuurou-kun!"

_DUK! DUK!_

Tak peduli sekalipun pintu yang ditahannya tengah bergetar hebat hingga menimbulkan suara yang keras, Seijuurou tetap berdiri dan menahan pintu itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Indera pendengarannya seolah tidak mengenali lagi suara yang bergaung di sekitarnya. Tetsuya ataupun Seishirou, keberadaan mereka bagaikan udara di sekeliling Seijuurou saat ini.

"_O-okaa-san_?"

Seijuurou berjengit. Sepasang mata heterokromatik itu menangkap pergerakan kecil dari arah tempat tidur. Keributan-keributan itu sukses membangunkan malaikat kecil itu dari mimpi.

"Seiya..."

"_Otou-san_... Itu suara _okaa-san_, 'kan?"

_DUK! DUK!_

"Seijuurou-kun! Kumohon, buka!"

"Seijuurou, bukalah! Kau hanya akan menimbulkan keributan jika bersikeras tetap di sana!"

Seijuurou masih tak bergeming, dan menatap Seiya dengan tatapan sayu. Ada ekspresi ketidakrelaan yang tersirat. Namun sayangnya, semua gambaran perasaan itu tak mampu ditangkap Seiya.

"_Otou-san_... kenapa _otou-san_ tidak membuka pintunya?"

"Seiya, _otou-san_ mohon... tetaplah di sana."

_DUK! DUK!_

"Seiya-kun!"

Seijuurou tetap pada pendiriannya. Sementara getaran pada pintu semakin hebat. Kemarahan Tetsuya ternyata sanggup memberikannya kekuatan lebih untuk membuat Seijuurou sedikit kerepotan kali ini.

"_Otou-san_!"

"DIAM DI SANA, SEIYA!"

"Seiya-kun!"

"Seijuurou! Jangan meneriaki anakmu seperti itu!"

_DUK! DUK!_

"Seijuurou, bukalah! Apa kau ingin Tetsuya terlibat masalah karena dianggap telah membuat keributan!?"

"Seijuurou-kun..."

Suara benturan tak lagi terdengar. Tergantikan oleh suara isak tangis yang terdengar samar.

"Jangan... sakiti Seiya-kun lagi..."

_DEG_

Jantung Seijuurou berdegup kencang. Gambaran peristiwa empat puluh delapan jam ke belakang kembali mengisi memorinya. Suara teriakan juga tangisan seolah beradu dalam gendang telinganya.

_Seijuurou-kun, kumohon buka pintunya!_

Seijuurou kembali pada kenyataan. Teriakan Tetsuya bagaikan dejavu yang mengingatkannya akan masa lalu.

"_Okaa-san_!"

_Okaa-san, tolong... Sakit..._

Juga teriakan memilukan lainnya.

Kedua tungkainya terasa melemah, tak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk di sana.

"Seijuurou... Apa maksud Tetsuya barusan? Apa yang Tetsuya maksud dengan kau menyakiti Seiya? Jangan bilang cucuku ada di sini sekarang gara-gara kau..."

Seijuurou seolah bisu.

Apa yang telah ia lakukan?

"Seijuurou-kun, kumohon... Buka pintu ini..."

"Seijuurou, menyerahlah. Kau tidak bisa mencegah Tetsuya untuk bertemu Seiya. Cucuku bukan hanya anakmu saja."

"_Otou-san_... Aku ingin bertemu _okaa-san_..."

Bahkan sosok yang dibela mati-matian tak juga membelanya.

Seijuurou memutuskan untuk menyerah.

* * *

_To be Continued_

* * *

Terima kasih kepada:

**Spring field sakura, biyachan, Saory Athena Namikaze, InfiKiss, Matsuoka Rose, cheeno, akashi tetsuya, azurradeva, babyberrypie, Myadorabletetsuya, Lee Kibum, Hotori Nana, Kuroyuki31, Flow L., AkashiKazune1, Kurotori Rei, mizukinokawaii, sofi asat, Reza C Warni W, Katsukatsu, Fuu Ryuu- Shouta, Shizuka Miyuki**, **Clovery,** **kiaara **dan** Zhang Fei.**

Serta seluruh readers yang telah bersedia untuk mampir dalam _Catastrophe_.

Apakah dengan dirilisnya chapter ini, reader sekalian sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi?

Sampai jumpa pada chapter selanjutnya,

YUNA


	3. Chapter 3

Usapan hangat itu selalu membuatnya tenang.

"_Okaa-san_..."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Seiya-kun?"

Sepasang rubi itu terpejam. Menikmati sentuhan demi sentuhan yang Tetsuya berikan. Pada rambut, pelipis ataupun pipi, semua sentuhan Tetsuya selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Perutku sudah tidak sakit lagi..." Bibir kecil itu tersenyum sumringah. Serangan nyeri yang terpusat di bagian kanan bawah abdomen**(1)**nya memang sempat terasa. Namun, gerakan jemari Tetsuya pada tubuhnya memang ajaib. Semua perasaan tak nyaman yang mendera lenyap begitu saja.

"Syukurlah, sayang." Satu kecupan hangat dilayangkan. Mendarat tepat di kening mungil itu. Tetsuya menarik pelan ujung selimut yang sempat tersingkap, kemudian mengulurkannya hingga mencapai bagian leher Seiya.

"_Okaa-san_... Kenapa baru datang sekarang? _Okaa-san_ dari mana saja?"

Ada jeda sejenak dalam gestur tubuh Tetsuya ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar. Tidak langsung menjawab, bola mata biru langit itu justru beralih dan menatap Seijuurou yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Pemandangan Seijuurou yang diam seribu bahasa dengan tatapan mata yang tampak hampa itu begitu sulit dijelaskan. Seijuurou tidak balas menatap Tetsuya. Pemuda itu hanya melemparkan pandangannya ke sembarang tempat dengan tangan bersilang di depan dada. Tapi, tak ada satupun yang terpantul dalam sepasang iris beda warna itu. Kosong. Pikiran Seijuurou tidak ada di sana.

"Tadi—" Tetsuya menarik nafas panjang. Berusaha menata kalimat yang hendak diucapkan. "—ada sedikit urusan penting yang harus _okaa-san_ selesaikan. Makanya _okaa-san_ baru bisa mampir kemari."

"Urusan penting?" Dalam hati, Seiya bertanya-tanya. Perkara sepenting apa yang mengharuskan _okaa-san_nya itu tidak berada di sisinya?

"Nah, sekarang Seiya-kun harus tidur. Supaya cepat sehat dan bisa segera pulang." Tersenyum, Tetsuya sengaja tidak memperpanjang topik pembicaraan. Seiya tidak perlu tahu apapun. Tidak untuk sekarang.

"Umm... Tecchan tidak ikut?"

"Bayi tidak boleh diajak ke rumah sakit, sayang. Jangan khawatir. Tecchan tidak sendirian. Tecchan ada di rumah _obaa-san_."

"Aku kangen Tecchan..."

"Makanya Seiya-kun harus cepat sehat, ya?"

"Tapi, _okaa-san_ harus berjanji. _Okaa-san_ harus ada di sini begitu aku bangun."

Permintaan sarat perintah. Darah Seijuurou memang mengalir cukup kental dalam tubuh Seiya. Tetsuya hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengulas senyum.

"_Okaa-san_ janji. Takkan pernah meninggalkan Seiya-kun. Tak akan..."

Beruntung, putera sulungnya adalah anak penurut. Kedua kelopak mata mungil itu terpejam tak berselang lama setelah itu. Tetsuya tak beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur sampai Seiya benar-benar terlelap.

Sebelah tangan Tetsuya terulur, kemudian mengelus perlahan surai merah Seiya. Berharap kehangatan yang tersalurkan dari sentuhan itu dapat mengantarkan mimpi indah pada sang anak. Tampaknya usaha itu cukup berhasil. Bibir si kecil membentuk lengkungan meskipun tipis. Tanda bahwa ia benar-benar telah masuk ke alam mimpi.

"Tetsuya."

Seishirou memanggilnya. Suara yang biasanya penuh wibawa itu kini sarat akan tekanan. Tetsuya tahu, mertuanya meminta penjelasan—dan mungkin, pertanggungjawaban.

Seijuurou sendiri masih setia membisu. Tampak tidak berminat untuk menanggapi.

"Jelaskan padaku, maksud pesan yang kau kirimkan. Kenapa kau ingin meminta cerai?"

Seperti dugaan Tetsuya, mertuanya tidak pernah berbasa-basi. Langsung tepat pada sasaran. Tak heran, sifat ini dimiliki pula oleh suaminya.

Dan kalimat Seishirou pun tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Seiya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Infinite! AkaKuro: Catastrophe**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro: Catastrophe © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya, Akashi Teru & Akashi Seishirou) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : Contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre family/hurt/comfort/ Rated T+/ Multi chapters with drabble(s) format**

* * *

**.**

_Okaa-san_, bercerai itu apa?

Kenapa kau begitu kesulitan saat mengucapkannya?

Dan berurai air mata saat membayangkannya?

Kenapa _jii-sama_ takut saat mendengarnya?

Dan kenapa _otou-san_...

Terlihat putus asa setelah kau mengatakannya?

* * *

.

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_KLEK._

Ekor mata Seijuurou memicing, ketika suara pintu yang terbuka mengusik perhatiannya. Iris beda warna itu menangkap sosok Tetsuya—dan mencermati setiap gerakan pemuda itu. Mengeratkan syal hitamnya untuk menghalau udara dingin yang menusuk kulit—karena saat itu memang turun salju, Tetsuya bermaksud untuk melangkahkan kaki menuju kafetaria yang tak jauh dari sana dan menghangatkan diri dengan secangkir kopi hangat, ketika—

_GREP!_

"Akh!"

—Bahunya dicengkeram dengan kuat oleh seseorang.

Tetsuya sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Seijuurou di sana.

"S-Seijuurou-kun..."

Juga sorot mata yang memancarkan keputusasaan itu.

Seijuurou hanya diam, sama seperti tadi. Ia hanya mencengkeram bahu Tetsuya, dan semakin mempererat cengkeramannya hingga membuat Tetsuya merintih kesakitan. Sepasang iris heterokrom yang tampak terluka itu mengunci pandangannya—dan mungkin juga pikirannya.

"Seijuurou-kun... Lepaskan..."

Tapi percuma saja meminta. Seijuurou seolah sengaja menulikan pendengarannya. Pemuda itu sudah lelah, dan kali ini ia yang bertekad untuk memegang kendali.

"Kau—dari mana saja, Tetsuya?"

Satu pertanyaan dengan nada mengancam. Tapi, terdengar seperti berbisik. Seijuurou mungkin sedang termakan emosi, tapi ia masih cukup sadar untuk bisa mengendalikan diri.

Tentu saja Seijuurou harus melakukannya, karena sekarang mereka berdua sedang tidak berada di dalam ruangan kedap suara. Mereka berdua ada di luar kamar rawat inap Seiya. Pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya harus terhenti lantaran seorang perawat tiba-tiba memasuki kamar untuk mengobservasi**(2)** Seiya. Seijuurou memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan selama proses observasi, sementara Seishirou menunggui di dalam.

Pertanyaan Seijuurou tentunya bukan tanpa alasan. Tetsuya tahu, pemuda itu mendengar isi percakapannya dengan Seiya saat itu sekalipun ia terkesan tak peduli. Istilah 'urusan penting' yang tanpa sadar terucap pastilah memancing perhatian suaminya.

Hanya saja, Tetsuya memilih untuk bersikap statis. Hanya diam. Tak pelak, tindakan itu semakin memancing emosi Seijuurou.

"Urusan penting apa yang kau maksud!?" Semakin termakan emosi, Seijuurou terpaksa menaikkan nada suaranya setingkat satu oktaf.

"Khh—Lepaskan aku, Seijuurou-kun..."

"Tidak akan, sampai kau mengatakan semuanya padaku, Tetsuya. Atau... urusan penting yang kau maksud adalah menitipkan Teru pada _kaa-san_?"

Tetsuya tak berkelit. Tebakan Seijuurou sungguh tepat. Lebih tepatnya, yang dilakukan Tetsuya bukan hanya sekedar menitipkan Teru. Mengemasi sebagian pakaian dan juga perlengkapan bayi Teru memang cukup memakan waktu.

"Kau mau memisahkan Teru dariku? Kau berniat membawa pergi darah dagingku?"

Cengkeraman Seijuurou semakin mengerat. Kuku-kuku jemarinya ikut menancap. Membuat Tetsuya terpaksa meloloskan satu lagi erangan kesakitan.

"Sakit, Seijuurou-kun! Lepas—"

_BRUK!_

Suara Tetsuya teredam oleh benturan tubuhnya sendiri. Seijuurou mengunci pergerakan Tetsuya dengan menghimpitkannya pada dinding. Sama sekali tak ada ruang bagi Tetsuya untuk sekedar bergerak—terlebih lagi untuk meloloskan diri.

Jika saja Tetsuya tidak mengenakan mantel yang cukup tebal, mungkin saja tindakan brutal Seijuurou tadi akan membuat punggungnya cedera lantaran mengalami kontak langsung dengan dinding. Seijuurou tidak main-main. Ia emosi. Ia lelah. Dan ia terluka.

Memejamkan mata, Tetsuya berusaha mengusir sekuat tenaga rasa nyeri yang bersarang di bahu kirinya, dan juga yang mulai menjalar di daerah punggung.

"Tetsuya... tatap aku..."

Tapi, kali ini Tetsuya terlalu keras kepala atau memang sudah berkepala batu. Menjalani hidup bersama Seijuurou selama kurang lebih enam tahun membuatnya mengadopsi karakter Seijuurou yang keras sedikit demi sedikit. Sebut saja ini bentuk perlawanan. Tetsuya masih belum mau membuka matanya sekalipun Seijuurou mulai berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Tetsuya!"

Seakan eksistensi Seijuurou hanya sebatas udara, Tetsuya justru memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya semakin erat. Ada berbagai macam alasan yang mendasari tindakan nekat Tetsuya ini. Pertama, ia tidak merasa sebagai pelaku. Justru, ia mengklaim dirinya sebagai pihak yang berhak menggugat. Tapi, sebagian nuraninya membuat alasan lain yang lebih manusiawi. Tetsuya tak mau bersitatap dengan bola mata yang menyimpan kekecewaan serta rasa luka yang mendalam.

Tetsuya tak sanggup.

Hening. Seijuurou tak lagi bersuara. Tapi, Tetsuya tak bisa menerka apa yang terjadi. Pasalnya, ia masih membiarkan dua bola matanya bersembunyi di balik kelopak. Tak ada teriakan. Tak ada sahutan. Tapi, Tetsuya masih bisa merasakan cengkeraman Seijuurou pada bahu kirinya—yang perlahan mulai mengendur.

Dan beban berat yang mendadak hinggap di bahu lainnya.

"Eh?"

Menyadari adanya sesuatu yang tak lazim, Tetsuya pun akhirnya menyerah dan membuka kedua matanya.

Ketika iris langit musim panas itu terbuka lebar, hal pertama yang langsung menggelitik indera penciumannya adalah aroma yang khas dan sudah sangat ia kenal. Aroma _mint_ menyegarkan yang selalu menemani tidur malamnya, dan juga membuatnya nyaman. Helaian surai merah jatuh perlahan menyentuh ceruk leher dan nafas yang menderu teredam kulit mantel.

"Sei—juurou-kun?"

Tanpa ragu, melawan emosi yang menggebu dan pembelaan terhadap harga diri yang terinjak-injak, ia membiarkan dirinya terlihat apa adanya. Tak berdaya dan lemah. Seijuurou menumpukan kepalanya dalam balutan bagian mantel yang melingkupi bahu kanan Tetsuya. Sesekali menyesap aroma parfum _vanilla_ yang tersisa di sana. Bahkan Tetsuya masih menggunakan parfum yang ia berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kenapa... kau tega berbuat seperti ini padaku, Tetsuya?"

Suara yang tadinya bertekanan tinggi dan sarat akan nada ancaman itu kini berubah menjadi suara parau tanda menyerah. Seijuurou memang memutuskan untuk menyerah dari awal. Menyerah pada luapan emosi dan arogansinya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Tetsuya hanya karena gagal menguasai diri. Ia takkan membiarkan emosi mengambil alih diri untuk yang kedua kali.

Seperti waktu itu.

"Aku sudah menerima hukuman ketika menerima kenyataan bahwa Seiya harus dioperasi—gara-gara kebodohanku. Lalu, sekarang kau ingin pergi dariku. Apakah hukumanku belum cukup? Katakan, berapa banyak lagi hukuman yang harus kuterima, Tetsuya!?"

Tetsuya tak bisa menjawabnya. Ini semua di luar kendalinya.

Ia tak bermaksud membuat suaminya menderita. Tapi, ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia takkan berbuat sejauh ini jika hanya menyangkut dirinya. Tapi, ini juga menyangkut buah hatinya, darah dagingnya. Keturunan yang akhirnya lahir setelah melalui penantian tak pasti. Bagi Tetsuya, Seiya dan Teru adalah sebagian dari dirinya. Nyawanya. Kesalahan Seijuurou tak bisa dilupakannya begitu saja.

"Ataukah... perasaan cintamu sudah hilang?"

Tidak, tuduhan itu salah.

Tetsuya masih, dan akan selalu mencintai Seijuurou. Hingga nafas terakhir yang bisa dihembuskannya.

"Kenapa kau masih bisa bicara soal perasaan, Seijuurou-kun? Padahal kau ada di sana saat aku berteriak memanggil namamu..."

Nafas Seijuurou tercekat. Gambaran masa lalu yang menyakitkan itu terpampang lagi. Tiap kali mengingatnya, ada saja rasa sesal dan ngilu yang mengiris di saat bersamaan.

_Seijuurou-kun! Buka pintunya! Kumohon, Seijuurou-kun..._

"Tapi kau tak mendengarnya. Atau pura-pura tak mendengar? Padahal Seiya-kun sudah berteriak cukup keras. Kau tega... Kau tega membiarkannya seorang diri menahan sakit! Padahal kau tahu, jika terlambat, bukan tak mungkin Seiya-kun..." Tidak, Tetsuya tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya. Suara rintihan kesakitan Seiya saat itu seolah menggema lagi dalam kepalanya.

Okaa-san... _Tolong aku... Sakit sekali..._

_Seiya-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa?_

Okaa-san... _Sakit... Aku tak kuat..._

_Bertahanlah! _Okaa-san _akan membuka pintunya sekarang!_

Seiya ada di dalam sana. Berteriak kesakitan meminta pertolongan. Sambil menahan nyeri tak terkira akibat peradangan. Dan juga demam tinggi yang turut menyertai. Tapi, Tetsuya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa berteriak memanggil dari balik pintu yang terkunci. Lebih tepatnya, Seijuurou sendiri yang mengunci pintunya.

Menyaksikan darah daging sendiri berteriak menahan sakit tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa cukup untuk membuat Tetsuya merasa berdosa dan hina. Anak yang selama ini dinantikan setelah melalui pengorbanan panjang, dibiarkan menderita tanpa ada sedikitpun pertolongan. Apakah Tuhan akan memaafkan dirinya yang terlalu lemah dan lalai?

"Kenapa kau tak mempercayainya, Seijuurou-kun? Seiya-kun berteriak kesakitan! Itu bukan kebohongan! Kau membuatnya menderita! Kau nyaris membunuhnya!"

Seijuurou tahu, itu adalah sebuah kesalahan yang tak bisa diperbaiki. Mengucap penyesalan beribu kali pun, tetap takkan bisa memutar ulang waktu yang telah bergulir. Semua tuduhan Tetsuya tak ada satupun yang salah. Dan semua itu makin membuat dirinya merasa hina. Ia terkecoh akan sebuah kebohongan kecil, kemudian menutup diri demi sebuah kebohongan yang lebih besar. Pada akhirnya, ia harus membayar mahal.

_Akashi...Kuroko...Berat rasanya untuk mengatakan ini tapi, aku harus meminta persetujuan kalian..._

_Persetujuan? Untuk apa Shintarou?_

_Mengoperasi Seiya. Dia harus dioperasi sekarang juga atau akan berdampak buruk..._

_Appendisitis_**(3)**. Itulah nama penyakit yang mengharuskan Seiya terbaring di atas meja operasi. Hati Tetsuya hancur saat itu juga. Membayangkan anak sekecil Seiya sudah harus merasakan pengalaman operasi membuatnya merasakan rasa bersalah yang takkan pernah dilupakannya seumur hidup. Perasaan tidak berdaya dan lemah yang membuat anaknya menderita akan menjadi satu aib yang takkan bisa terhapus.

Sampai kapanpun...

* * *

_To be Continued_

* * *

**Glossarium**:

**(1)**Abdomen : Bagian anterior (depan) tubuh di antara dada dan pinggul. Atau yang biasa disebut 'perut' dalam istilah awam.

**(2)**Observasi : Pemantauan. Setiap harinya perawat akan memantau keadaan pasien dengan mengecek tanda-tanda vital meliputi suhu, nadi, tekanan darah ataupun _respiration rate_ (laju pernafasan). Pemantauan bisa dilakukan beberapa kali dalam sehari. Idealnya empat kali sehari pada keadaan normal, yakni pagi, siang, sore dan malam hari. Bisa lebih ketat terhadap kondisi kegawatan atau yang memerlukan pemantauan khusus.

**(3)**Appendisitis : Peradangan pada appendiks (usus buntu). Penyakit serius yang hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan pengangkatan bagian usus yang mengalami peradangan dengan cara operasi. Gejala yang khas adalah nyeri pada bagian umbilikal (bagian perut kanan bawah), mual, muntah, bahkan demam tinggi pada anak-anak. Begitu diagnosa appendisitis ditegakkan, tindakan surgetif memiliki indikasi tinggi, Karena jika sampai usus yang meradang mengalami ruptur (pecah), prognosisnya akan buruk.

_Obaa-san_ yang disebut Tetsuya merujuk pada ibu kandung Tetsuya, karena Seijuurou sudah tidak memiliki ibu.

Terima kasih kepada:

**Seizen-seijuurou, Linor Ayyas, Flow. L, Matsuoka Rose, sofi asat, spring field sakura, Fuu Ryuu- Shouta, Zhang Fei, Saory Athena Namikaze, Aka Shagatta, setmefreeeeeee, Kuroyuki31, AkashiKazune1, akashi tetsuya, Katsukatsu, Aridomiki Kiwazayu Ai Ru, InfiKiss, MyraMoniaga, Kurotori Rei, .7, azurradeva, babyberrypie, Hotori Nana, kiaara, Shizuka Miyuki, Reza C Warni W, Aoi-Umay, Calico Neko** dan **mizukinokawaii**.

Serta seluruh readers yang telah bersedia mampir dalam _Catastrophe_.

Sampai jumpa dalam chapter selanjutnya.

YUNA


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : **Penggunaan bermacam-macam POV untuk chapter ini. POV berganti setiap _scene_. Chapter ini akan terdiri dari Tetsuya's POV, Seijuurou's POV dan Seiya's POV

* * *

_Aku takkan ragu untuk berpisah denganmu._

_Semua demi Seiya-kun dan Teru._

_Tapi, apakah keputusan ini... salah?_

* * *

Aku tak tahu...

Tindakan apa... yang kulakukan ini.

Dan kenapa aku melakukan ini.

Apakah pikiranku benar-benar jernih saat melakukannya.

Atau, apakah kepalaku benar-benar dingin sebelum mengucapkannya.

"Tetsuya..."

Tidak, jangan menatapku dengan mata seperti itu. Sorot mata penuh luka dan kekecewaan itu. Kumohon, Seijuurou-kun.

Nyeri—bahu kiriku terasa semakin nyeri. Cengkeraman tanganmu tak juga beralih dari sana. Jemari bahkan kuku-kukumu tertancap kuat dalam balutan mantel. Menghantarkan rasa sakit yang mampu membuatku mengaduh—tertahan. Tapi, tahukah kau, Seijuurou-kun? Hatiku jauh lebih sakit.

Fakta bahwa kau menyakiti—tidak, membuat Seiya-kun menderita sama sekali tak terbantahkan. Kau membuatnya menangis, berteriak menahan sakit yang tak terkira sambil meneriakkan namamu. Tapi, kau seolah menulikan pendengaranmu—dan juga hatimu. Kau abaikan teriakannya. Kau abaikan penderitaannya. Tidakkah nuranimu menjerit? Sebegitu kerasnyakah hatimu sampai teriakanku pun turut kau abaikan?

Kau hina, Seijuurou-kun. Kau hina...

Bagaimana aku bisa memaafkanmu? Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya begitu saja?

Noda hitam dalam rumah tangga kita begitu dalam. Tak bisa terhapus begitu saja. Tak bisa kulupakan begitu saja. Ketahuilah, Seijuurou-kun. Sulit bagiku untuk memaafkanmu setelah semua yang terjadi. Selama enam tahun kita hidup bersama, tak sekalipun ada riak yang mampu menggoyahkan bahtera kita. Tapi, kali ini ada badai—badai yang justru kau ciptakan sendiri. Dan menyapu kapal kita dengan sedemikian dashyat sampai rasanya karam membentur dasar jurang.

Ketahuilah, Seijuurou-kun. Dengan memutuskan untuk menikah sampai akhirnya membangun sebuah keluarga dengan ada buah cinta kita di dalamnya, tak berarti perjuangan kita untuk hidup bersama berhenti sampai di situ. Mempertahankan apa yang ada jauh lebih sulit ketimbang membangunnya. Setelah menjadi orang tua dari anak-anak kita, kita tak lagi memikirkan diri sendiri. Tanggung jawab kita bukan lagi perseorangan.

Mendidik, melindungi, melimpahkan cinta, dan membuat anak kita bahagia adalah tugas dan kewajiban kita sebagai orang tua. Termasuk memastikan ia selalu aman bersama kita. Tapi, lihat apa yang kau perbuat. Kau tak hanya membuatnya menderita. Kau nyaris membunuhnya! Nyaris membunuh darah dagingmu sendiri!

Tidakkah kau ingat masa-masa ketika kita hanya berdua? Masa di mana kita begitu mendamba suara bayi menangis dan langkah-langkah kecil yang berlarian dalam rumah? Dan kita telah diberi kesempatan untuk merasakan semua itu melalui darah daging kita sendiri, bukan orang lain. Seiya-kun dan juga Teru, mereka adalah cinta yang tak tergantikan oleh apapun. Demi mereka, aku akan mempertaruhkan semua—bahkan nyawaku.

Untuk itu, aku telah membulatkan tekad. Kau boleh memakiku. Kau boleh menghinaku. Kau boleh menyakitiku. Silakan, lakukan apapun yang kau mau.

Aku tak peduli.

Aku akui, aku memang terjerat emosi. Aku kehilangan kontrol diriku sendiri. Aku tak mampu berpikir jernih. Tak ada yang lain, hanya Seiya-kun yang ada dalam pikiranku sekarang. Semua yang kulakukan adalah demi Seiya-kun.

Demi Seiya-kun, aku akan melakukan apapun. Aku akan menulikan kedua telingaku dari teriakan memohonmu. Aku akan menutup mataku dari sorot mata penuh lukamu itu. Aku akan mengabaikan bagian dari hatiku yang masih mencintaimu.

_Aku akan meninggalkanmu._

"Tetsuya..."

Tidak, jangan panggil namaku lagi. Aku takkan goyah. Kau bisa mengabaikanku saat Seiya-kun sekarat. Kini, aku akan mengabaikanmu yang sedang terluka.

"Jangan lakukan ini, Tetsuya..."

Percuma memohon padaku, Seijuurou-kun. Aku akan menganggap diriku tak mendengar apapun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Kumohon..."

Sekuat tenaga kutahan bening kristal yang akan meluncur dari sudut mata. Kalau perlu kugigit daging bibirku untuk menahannya.

Aku juga mencintaimu, Seijuurou-kun. Selalu. Sangat mencintaimu sampai rasanya aku membencimu.

Membencimu karena kau tega menyakiti Seiya-kun kita...

Kupalingkan wajahku. Menghindari tatapan penuh luka yang kau hujamkan padaku. Membunuh perasaan kasihan yang masih bersarang di dadaku. Sekuat tenaga mengasah kebencian yang terbentuk supaya tidak segera tumpul. Kebencian yang begitu dipaksakan.

Aku membencimu, Seijuurou-kun. Tidak, lebih tepatnya aku _harus_ membencimu.

"Khu—"

Nafasku tercekat. Suara tawa bergaung di telinga. Tawa siapa i—

"HAHAHAHAHA! Lucu sekali, Tetsuya..."

Apa?

Perlahan kutolehkan lagi wajahku, sehingga bersitatap dengan nyala merah dan emas dalam cahaya lorong rumah sakit yang tampak remang. Tak ada sorot kekecewaan. Mata itu tak lagi terluka. Kini menatapku dengan tajam, seolah memenjarakanku dalam lingkupannya.

Aku tak bisa bergerak. Rantai tak kasat mata seolah mengikat kedua tangan dan kakiku. Tak bisa meloloskan diri barang sejengkalpun.

Tak bisa lari dari—mata itu...

Itu bukan lagi mata yang terluka. Sebaliknya, nyala sepasang heterokromia itu tampak nyata. Bagaikan mata hewan pemburu yang mengincar buruan dalam gelapnya malam.

Aku adalah mangsa yang terjerat. Sasaran yang takkan dilepaskannya.

"S-Seijuurou-kun? Ukh!"

Kuku-kuku jemarinya menancap semakin dalam. Tinggal menghitung waktu sampai tubuh ini tercabik dan menjadi santapan makan malam.

"Jangan pikir kau bisa lari dariku, Tetsuya..."

Suara yang penuh tekanan dengan nada mengancam. Bukan, ini bukan suara Seijuurou-kun yang kukenal.

Orang yang berdiri di hadapanku saat ini, bukan SEIJUUROU-KUN _KU_!

"Dengar baik-baik, Tetsuya..." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Seakan siap melahapku di tempat sampai tak bersisa. Deru nafasnya yang memburu terdengar jelas di telinga. "Camkan ini baik-baik, dalam tubuh dan juga jiwamu. Jangan sampai kau membuatku mengulanginya."

Tidak! Kau bukan Seijuurou-kun. Kau bukan suamiku!

"Kau takkan meninggalkanku. Kau takkan pernah bisa lari dariku..."

Aku harus meloloskan diri. Aku harus—

Kurasakan tekanan lain yang hinggap di wajahku. Tangannya yang lain mengangkat daguku secara paksa. Sehingga mau tak mau harus kutatap sorot mata penuh kebencian—tidak.

Tidak ada kebencian di dalamnya.

Yang ada hanyalah lubang. Jebakan tak berdasar yang siap menghisap siapapun yang ditatapnya. Dan kali ini, aku akan akan jatuh ke dalamnya.

"Kau, Seiya dan juga Teru takkan pergi kemanapun. Apa yang sudah jadi milikku, SELAMANYA akan tetap jadi milikku."

"Khh... Lepaskan aku, Seijuurou-kun!"

"Lepaskan? Tidak akan. Jangan buat aku mengulangi kata-kataku, Tetsuya. Akan kubuat tubuhmu mengingatnya. Bahwa setiap jengkal kulit ini, rambut ini, mata dan juga bibir ini—"

Ucapan berubah menjadi lumatan. Seijuurou-kun menciumku dengan paksa. Tautan ini tidaklah bersifat lembut. Tidak selembut ciuman pagi yang biasa ia berikan sebelum berangkat ke kantor, ataupun ciuman selamat malam yang kulayangkan sebelum kami berangkat tidur.

Tidak ada cinta. Hanya ada nafsu dan hasrat untuk memiliki. Bukan, lebih tepatnya mengadili. Baginya, aku tak lebih dari pendosa yang harus diberi hukuman. Setelah sebelumnya dipaksa berlutut mencium tanah.

"Kkhh—"

Aku berusaha melawan. Tapi, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Seijuurou-kun tak hanya menghisap jiwa, tetapi juga tenagaku. Aku kalah dalam pertarungan lidah yang sarat nafsu ini. Samar-samar tercium bau anyir dan rasa khas besi dari sudut bibir.

Seijuurou-kun... menjelma menjadi singa yang sangat buas.

Paru-paruku seolah terbakar. Nafasku sesak. Tubuhku memerlukan oksigen untuk bernafas.

Aku tak kuat lagi...!

Entah apakah ia mendengar suara hatiku atau tidak, perlahan Seijuurou-kun melepaskan pagutan kami. Kesempatan ini langsung kugunakan untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sesekali terbatuk untuk membantu melegakan jalan nafas.

Dia bisa saja membunuhku...

"—semuanya milikku. Seharusnya kau sadar akan posisimu, Tetsuya. Biar bagaimanapun, kau ini masih—"

"Dan kau juga harus sadar akan posisimu, Seijuurou. Kau pikir kau sedang ada di mana sekarang, hah?"

Su-suara itu?

_Otou-sama_.

"Huh, tak kusangka _otou-sama_ akan mengganggu kami..."

"Jaga bicaramu, Seijuurou. Apa kau tak sadar kalau tindakanmu bisa mengganggu orang lain? Ini rumah sakit! Tempat umum! Bukan kamar kalian! Cukup, jangan menyiksa Tetsuya lagi. Lepaskan tanganmu dari Tetsuya."

Perlahan kurasakan cengkeraman Seijuurou-kun mengendur. Untungnya Seijuurou-kun masih punya sedikit hati untuk menuruti permintaan _otou-sama_. Detik berikutnya, kurasakan sentuhan lain yang mendarat di atas bahu kiri.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Tetsuya?"

"Umm..." Jika boleh jujur, bagian tubuh ini terasa nyeri. Lapisan mantel pada bagian ini seolah tak berbentuk lagi, mengingat betapa kuatnya cengkeraman Seijuurou-kun di sana. Tapi, ini tak penting. Hatiku lebih sakit, _otou-sama_. Setelah apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Seiya-kun, ia bahkan nyaris membunuhku.

"_Otou-sama_ akan membela Tetsuya, eh?"

"Cukup, Seijuurou. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertengkar. Kembalilah ke kamar Seiya, Tetsuya. Ia akan membutuhkanmu di saat ia bangun nanti."

Terima kasih, _otou-sama_. Jika saja _otou-sama_ tidak ada di sini, aku pasti...

Selanjutnya, aku tak mendengar suara apapun lagi. Tidak juga menoleh pada Seijuurou-kun. Aku tak ingin menatap matanya lagi.

Hanya saja, apakah keputusanku untuk meminta berpisah itu salah?

Apakah aku—

—baru saja meniup bara di atas api?

Bahtera rumah tangga kami benar-benar berada dalam bencana...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Infinite! AkaKuro: Catastrophe**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro: Catastrophe © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya, Akashi Teru & Akashi Seishirou) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : Contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre family/hurt/comfort/ Rated T+**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

* * *

_Tetsuya, tidak sadarkah kau?_

_Bahwa keputusan sepihak yang dilandasi emosi sesaat itu telah membangkitkan kemarahan lainnya._

_Kau telah membangunkan singa yang tertidur..._

* * *

Salahmu, semua salahmu Tetsuya.

Kau tak bisa seenaknya meminta berpisah dariku. Kalau perlu akan kupotong lidahmu supaya tak membantahku untuk kesekian kali. Kau hanya perlu berlutut dan mencium kakiku. Mematuhi semua perintahku.

Kali ini kubiarkan kau lolos, Tetsuya. Tapi, takkan kubiarkan kau lepas dariku lagi. Seiya masih ada di sini. Tak ada alasan bagimu untuk melarikan diri.

Menyakiti? Huh, lucu sekali. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menuduhku menyakiti Seiya, Tetsuya? Itu caraku mendidiknya. Ia berbohong padaku. Kau tahu aku membenci segala perkataan dusta.

Aku tak mau anakku menjadi pendusta. Kebohongan kecil akan melahirkan kebohongan lainnya. Aku tak bisa membiarkan ini.

Sayangnya sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi. Itu benar-benar di luar prediksiku. Hingga akhirnya aku menganggap semua yang terjadi adalah karma dari Tuhan. Dan aku, tak diberi kesempatan untuk mengetahuinya. Kuakui, aku lalai di bagian ini.

Kau boleh memakiku, Tetsuya. Kau boleh meneriakkan namaku sesukamu. Kau boleh menyalahkanku. Lakukan apapun, tapi jangan pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk meninggalkanku.

Dan jangan berpikir bahwa aku orang tua tak bertanggung jawab. Jika saja aku kejam sesuai dengan yang kau tuduhkan, maka akan kubiarkan Seiya berada lebih lama lagi di atas tempat tidurnya sambil berteriak menahan sakit. Atau takkan kubawa ia ke rumah sakit supaya bisa memperoleh pertolongan. Tapi, apa? Kulakukan semua yang kubisa. Karena ia darah dagingku juga, Tetsuya.

Seumur hidupku, aku tak pernah sekalipun merasa bersalah, kecuali saat aku membiarkan Seiya kesakitan. Aku mengaku salah. Dan aku sudah menerima hukumannya. Penderitaan Seiya menjadi penderitaanku juga. Setiap tangisannya menjadi belati yang menusuk daging. Kau tahu, itu adalah hukuman yang berat. Empat puluh delapan jam ke belakang bagaikan neraka bagiku.

Aku hancur, Tetsuya. Apa kau tak menyadari itu?

Aku sudah rapuh, dari dalam. Rasa bersalah dan penyesalan itu telah memakan habis sel tubuhku dari dalam. Dan sekarang, kau meminta untuk bercerai. Kau juga sudah membawa Teru pergi. Kau benar-benar menusukku secara terang-terangan, Tetsuya! Di saat aku membutuhkan penyokong, kau malah ingin pergi. Membiarkan tubuh ringkih yang sudah nyaris jadi belulang ini.

Kau kejam, Tetsuya. Kau keterlaluan.

Aku mencintaimu, sampai rasanya aku ingin membunuhmu.

Kau lupa? Sejak janji itu diucapkan, kita adalah satu. Kau telah menjadi milikku, bahkan sejak sebelum kita bertemu.

Milikku. Sekali milikku selamanya akan jadi milikku. Kau tak boleh pergi dari sisiku. Kalau perlu, kau kubunuh.

Kau takkan kubiarkan lepas. Akan kupatahkan sayapmu, supaya tetap berada di sisiku.

Kau takkan kubiarkan lari. Akan kuikat kau dengan rantai, dan kumasukkan dalam kerangkeng besi.

Tubuh, jiwa, hati dan pikiranmu semuanya milikku. MILIKKU!

_Hentikan, Seijuurou._

Huh, kau juga tak bisa memerintahku. Kau hanya sisi lain diriku yang lemah!

_Apa kau pikir Tetsuya akan kembali padamu yang seperti ini?_

Diam kau pecundang. Kau pikir Tetsuya akan bisa kau pertahankan kalau kau lemah seperti itu?

_Kenapa kau begitu mudah tersulut emosi? Kenapa kau biarkan amarah mengambil alih dirimu? _

Lalu apa? Aku harus diam saja dan menunggu Tetsuya mengambil segalanya? Tidak, aku takkan membiarkan itu terjadi. Sebelum Tetsuya membawa pergi semua yang jadi milikku, aku yang terlebih dahulu akan memenangkan pertempuran ini. Akan kubuat Tetsuya bertekuk lutut padaku. Selamanya.

_Ini tak benar_—

Kau pikir dirimu yang paling benar, huh?

_Ini bukan dirimu, Seijuurou. Bukan seperti ini sosok orang yang dicintai Tetsuya._

Tetsuya tidak akan mencintai orang yang lemah. Bisa kupastikan bukan kau orangnya.

_Kau hanya akan membuat Tetsuya menderita. Bukan ini yang Tetsuya inginkan darimu._

Kau pikir aku menginginkan ini? Tetsuya sendiri yang telah menarik pelatuk. Ia menggigit umpannya sendiri.

Akan kubuat ia memohon padaku. Akan kupenuhi hati dan pikirannya dengan namaku.

_Seijuu—_

Berhenti bicara dalam kepalaku, sialan! Kau takkan bisa mempengaruhiku. Diam dan lihat saja,

_Kau akan menyesal._

Katakan itu jika Tetsuya benar-benar pergi. Tapi, takkan kubiarkan itu terjadi.

Nah, sekarang ada yang harus kulakukan.

Membanting pintu mobil, memutar kunci kontak, disusul dengung suara mesin mobil yang mulai menyala. Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku lupa. Jangan kau kira aku takkan melakukan apapun setelah kau diam-diam membawa Teru pergi dariku, Tetsuya.

"Bersiaplah sayang. _Otou-san_ akan datang menjemputmu."

* * *

Okaa-san, _kenapa kau tampak sedih?_

_Wajahmu tampak... pucat sekali._

_Apa aku... yang telah membuatmu seperti itu?_

* * *

"Hai sayang..."

Suara itu...

Suara yang selalu membangunkanku dari mimpi. Suara yang selalu menyambutku saat membuka mata hingga memejamkan mata kembali...

"_Okaa-san_..."

_Okaa-san_, terima kasih karena telah menjaga janjimu. Kau tetap di sini saat aku bangun. Tapi, kenapa tanganmu terasa dingin?

"Seiya-kun tidur lama sekali. Apa kau bermimpi indah, sayang?"

Tidak, _okaa-san_. Sebenarnya aku bermimpi buruk.

Aku bermimpi _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_. Kalian berdua berada di dua sisi yang berbeda. Kalian tidak saling menyapa satu sama lain. Kalian tidak juga menggubris panggilanku. Tanganku berusaha menggapai, tapi kalian berdua sama sekali tak terjangkau. Seolah-olah pergi menjauh. Dalam sekejap sosok kalian berdua lenyap ditiup angin.

Aku menangis. Air mataku mengalir deras sekali. Hatiku terasa sakit. Kudengar suara tangisan Tecchan, tapi sosoknya tak terlihat. Hanya ada aku sendirian. Lalu, suasana menjadi gelap.

Gelap sekali, aku takut...

"Aku bermimpi indah—selama _okaa-san_ ada di sisiku..."

Sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat tepat di keningku. _Okaa-san_ memelukku. Pelukannya tetap hangat, walaupun tangannya mendingin.

"Syukurlah sayang. Perutnya sudah tidak sakit lagi 'kan?"

"Umm..."

"Syukurlah, perawat bilang kondisi Seiya-kun sudah stabil. Kalau tidak ada masalah, Midorima-kun akan mengizinkan Seiya-kun pulang besok."

Kugenggam tangan _okaa-san_. Walaupun tangan ini terlalu kecil untuk menggenggam seluruhnya.

"_Okaa-san_ akan ikut pulang denganku 'kan?"

"Kenapa Seiya-kun tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

Sesaat kulihat air muka _okaa-san_ berubah. Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi bisa kurasakan ada sesuatu. _Okaa-san_ menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Sayang, tempat _okaa-san_ berada adalah di sisimu. Kemanapun kau pergi, _okaa-san_ akan selalu ada di sana..."

Jawaban itu terdengar menenangkan, tapi...

Entahlah, aku tidak merasa benar-benar tenang. Aku takut, mimpi barusan adalah firasat akan sesuatu yang buruk. Aku takut...

Ada sesuatu yang lain—di wajah _okaa-san_...

"_Okaa-san_... bibirnya kenapa? Sepertinya terluka?"

"A-ah ini..."

Kenapa _okaa-san_ buru-buru menutupinya?

"Tadi... _okaa-san_ jatuh, dan terbentur. Maaf, _okaa-san_ ceroboh. Tapi, _okaa-san_ sudah tidak apa-apa kok."

_Okaa-san_... Apa benar kau baik-baik saja? Kau yakin?

Tapi... kenapa raut wajah _jii-sama_ di sana juga berbeda? Beliau seperti tampak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaanku.

"_Otou-san_... ada di mana?"

Kulihat _okaa-san_ dan _jii-sama_ saling berpandangan. Hei, ada apa? Apa kalian tak tahu di mana _otou-san_ berada?

Bayangan mimpi itu datang lagi. Aku takut...

"_Otou-san_mu... Sepertinya pergi ke suatu tempat. _Jii-sama_ tak tahu kemana. Ia tak bilang apa-apa. Tapi, ia pasti akan segera kembali."

_Otou-san_ pergi?

"Seiya-kun jangan khawatir. _Otou-san_ tidak akan meninggalkan Seiya-kun..."

_Okaa-san_, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau berusaha menghiburku, tapi kenapa malah terdengar pilu?

Kau benar-benar menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?

"Seiya-kun, tidak perlu memikirkan apa-apa. Semua baik-baik saja. Yang harus Seiya-kun lakukan adalah banyak istirahat supaya lekas sembuh."

Tidak bisa, _okaa-san_. Semakin kau berkata begitu, semakin hati ini tak tenang.

Kurasa... mimpi tadi bukan sekedar bunga tidur. Ada sesuatu, dan baik _okaa-san_ ataupun _jii-sama_ berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?

Apakah semua karena kebohongan itu? Aku tak ingat apapun karena rasa sakit turut menyerang pikiranku.

Yang sempat terekam dalam ingatanku hanyalah sebuah teriakan—

_Hentikan, Seijuurou-kun! Jangan sakiti Seiya-kun lagi!_

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Kupaksa memutar memoriku ke belakang, walaupun aku tak ingin mengingat rasa sakit yang nyaris membunuhku itu,

Semua bermula dari...

Sebuah kebohongan kecil—yang kubuat sendiri...

* * *

_To be Continued_

* * *

Terima kasih kepada:

**kiaara, Saory Athena Namikaze, Katsukatsu, Flow L, Aridomiki Kiwazayu Ai Ru, Myadorabletetsuya, Akashi Keita, AkashiKazune1, Linor Ayyas, spring field sakura, akashi tetsuya, Fuu Ryuu - Shouta, Shizuka Miyuki, Kurotori Rei, babyberrypie, Zhang Fei, gise-chan, Reza C Warni W, .7, Kouzuki Haruka, Tetsuya Shun, , PinkyFinger212 **dan 

Serta seluruh readers yang telah bersedia mampir dalam _Catastrophe_.

Sampai jumpa dalam chapter selanjutnya.

YUNA


End file.
